Blitzball
Blitzball là một môn thể thao dưới nước trong Final Fantasy X và Final Fantasy X-2. Nó là môn thể thao vua ở Spira và được rất nhiều người yêu thích, đến nỗi người hâm mộ có thể tạm thời quên đi sự hiện diện của Sin. Hai năm sau ngày Sin bị đánh bại và theo sau là Eternal Calm, Blitzball vẫn được chơi nhưng phải chia sẻ sự phổ biến của mình với trò chơi Sphere Break đang trở thành hiện tượng toàn cầu. Động từ chơi Blitzball là "Blitzing" hay "to Blitz". Cốt truyện ''Final Fantasy X being filled in the Blitzball Stadium in Luca]] ''Final Fantasy X mở đầu với trận chung kết Blitzball "Jecht Memorial Cup"- cup tưởng nhớ cầu thủ huyền thoại Jecht, giữa 2 đội Zanarkand Abes và Zanarkand Duggles. Trận đấu bị ngừng khi Sin tấn công Dream Zanarkand. Nhân vật chính, ngôi sao của đội tuyển Zanarkand Abes, Tidus bị đưa đến một thế giới có địa lý, lịch sử, và cả trò chơi Blitzball mà anh ấy quen thuộc. Tidus washes up on the shores of Besaid; returning a stray Blitzball to the Besaid Aurochs practicing by the shoreline, he demonstrates his talent for the game. Wakka, the team captain, knows that Tidus is a blitz player, and proposes he accompanies the team to the Blitzball tournament in Luca, in the hopes someone would know him there. In exchange for passage, Tidus agrees to join the Aurochs and help them win the Tournament cup. During the tournament's first match, Yuna is kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches in an attempt to force the Besaid Aurochs into surrendering the match. While Wakka plays, Tidus goes with the other Guardians to hunt down those who took Yuna. After rescuing Yuna from the Al Bhed, Tidus learns that Yuna is half Al Bhed herself. After Lulu sends a signal to Wakka, he wins the game just in time, ending the 23-year-long losing streak without Tidus' help. The next Blitzball match is the tournament's final, against the Spiran Champions, the Luca Goers. The outcome of the match depends on player, though Wakka resigns from professional Blitzball after the game, regardless of the final result. After the match, a group of Fiends are unleashed upon the stadium, creating chaos. Tidus and Wakka go off to fight the beasts, and are given the surprise aid of Auron. The rest of the Fiends are dispatched by Seymour's Aeon, Anima. Yuna, along with thousands of spectators, are left in awe of the power of Seymour's Summon. ''Final Fantasy X-2 The Besaid Aurochs, busy with Lulu and Wakka's son, ask the Gullwings to take their place in the Blitzball Tournament. Rules Field and Players Once the Water Sphere is filled a pair of triangular goals are suspended at opposing points inside the sphere's diameter (usually at the North and South horizontal points). The objective of the game is for the player and their team to kick the Blitzball, a dimpled ball about thirty centimeters in diameter, into the opposing team's goal while the opposing team simultaneously defends their goal and attempts to steal the Blitzball in order to make an attempt at the player's goal while the player defends it and tries to steal the ball back. Blitzball teams are made up of six players per side; three Fielders, two Defenders, and one goalkeeper. Team captains tend to have bands on their left arms as a sign of their status. It also seems to be common practice to have females play the part of defenders; the Besaid Aurochs is the exception to this, being the only team consisting of only males. As Blitzball players advance through the ranks they learn many new tricks to improve both their offensive and defensive skills, called Techniques. Defensive techniques in Blitzball often include violent tackles. Some tackles are intended to poison, cripple, or knock opponents unconscious altogether. As substitutions are not allowed outside of halftime intermissions, the use of these techniques can offer teams a temporary numerical advantage. Special goal-shooting and goal-tending techniques can also be learned. Game Duration Each Blitzball game lasts for two five-minute periods. The team with the highest score at the end of the second period wins. If the two teams should remain tied during regular '''Season' or Exhibition play, the game ends in a tie. Inversely, if the two teams are tied at the conclusion of Tournament play, the game proceeds to Overtime. Overtime consists of continuous 5 minute rounds in format. Advancing the Ball Players can swim with the Blitzball down the field, however the opposing team's players can attempt a tackle to knock the ball from the player's hands. Similiarly the player can pass the ball between his/her teammates to advance however the opposing team are allowed to intercept a pass to claim it as their own. To score a goal the Blitzball must be kicked, not thrown or carried, into the opposing goal. Variations By the time of the Eternal Calm the Blitzball rules were altered slightly, *If a team leads the game by seven goals at any point in the game the game is ended and the team automatically wins. *There are now eight players per team; three Fielders, four Defenders, and one goalkeeper. *There is only one five-minute round, with no break or half time. Players Formations Physical Stats Players gain experience with each game played, increasing their stamina, speed, endurance and attack along with other skills they need in order to become better players. Great players of the game are treated as sport heroes, receiving extra attention and drawing in crowds to their games. For recreation, while they're not training, players usually either occupy the hotsprings or participate in some "downtime activity" of their choosing. Blitzball Locales and Stadiums Blitzball stadiums have a superstructure of varying design, supporting hemispherical seating around a circular masonry courtyard, above which an invisible spherical and semi-permeable force field is suspended. Water fills the force field to create the Water Sphere playfield. Luca Stadium By the time of the events in Final Fantasy X the Luca Stadium in the City of Luca is the sole surviving Blitzball stadium in Spira. Protected by the Chocobo Knights, the stadium is a vital monument of hope for the world's populace who are constantly under the threat of the monster, Sin. Zanarkand Stadium A locale in Dream Zanarkand, it was the home stadium for the Zanarkand Abes, Tidus and Jecht's team. It was destroyed along with the rest of the city during Sin's attack on the dream world. Its structure is similar to that of the Zanarkand Dome. It appears in a ruined, ethereal state Within Sin called Dream's End. In Final Fantasy X, the party fights the final battles of the game here. It also appears as the representative arena of Final Fantasy X in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Side Quests The player can play Blitzball anytime they want after the tournament in Luca. After the player leaves Luca, most save points will have a new option that lets them play in a league, tournament, or exhibition game. A league consists of 10 games,and the score system is: 3 points for a win, 1 point for a draw and 0 for a loss, also note that the top scorer in a league is subject to a prize as well as first, second, and third place. The team with the most points at the end of the league wins. A tournament is a single elimination match. Whoever wins advances to the next round. At the end of the tournament, a championship match is played. Whoever wins the championship match, wins the tournament. An exhibition is a friendly match against another team, which you can choose. The player won't receive exp or items in an exhibition match. The top scorer in a league is also subject to a prize. Wakka's overdrives can only be acquired by playing blitzball, various items including megalixirs and the elusive dark matter can be also won in the tournaments and leagues of this minigame. The player is in control of the Besaid Aurochs. There are 6 teams: Besaid Aurochs, Luca Goers, Guado Glories, Kilika Beasts, Ronso Fangs and the Al Bhed Psyches. After the tournament in Luca, the player can scout players for stats and hire them. Press "Square" when you see someone, however not everybody is a blitzball player. They require a salary for each game they play. Scout level increases as your blitzball prowess increases, allowing you to view statistics and even abilities of a candidate. Trivia * Three of the main characters in Final Fantasy X, Tidus, Wakka, and Jecht, are professional Blitzball players of varying skill. * Blitz is German for Lightning, a term reflecting the quick nature of the sport also commonly used in the sport of American Football. * In Another Story, Yuna notes that after much training from Wakka, she is able to hold her breath for over two-and-a-half minutes. *While in Final Fantasy X the player can actively participate in the game, in Final Fantasy X-2, the player take a more managerial role, whose tasks include training players, assigning formations and adjusting how hard they play during play. Instead of the players leveling up while on the field, the player must level up the Blitzball players with points received after each game. Training one stat may lower another. See Also *List of Blitzball Free Agents *List of Blitzball Techniques *List of Blitzball Teams and Players *Jecht Shot (Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III) de:Blitzball es:Blitzbol Thể_loại:Final Fantasy X Thể_loại:Blitzball Thể_loại:Minigames